


This Goodbye

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [8]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: When it’s decided that MC will become Hera, it’s all Hydra can do to make it as painless as possible for her. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Hydra/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)
Series: Lovestruck [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Kudos: 2





	This Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song This Goodbye by Beth Crowley!

“I love you,” she whispers, grasping onto his shirt as if it’s the only thing keeping her from floating away. There’s a smear of mascara on it now, her tears staining it as she tries to hold on.

“I love you, too,” he says, and she can hear the sadness that lurks beneath them. His arms wrap around her and he hugs her for all he’s worth- which, to her, is a lot.

The light blue of his aura comes into being, and though they have a frosty air about them for most, they’ve only ever made her feel safe and warm. All five snakes wrap around the two, and for a moment, she can believe that they really are safe, and that everything will be fine.

And then Hydra shifts.

He takes his arms away, moving so that he’s cupping her face instead, looking into her eyes like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to do so. His thumb wipes away a falling tear, gentle and loving.

Their foreheads touch, and it’s all he can do to not kiss her then and there. But he knows better.

It would hurt too much.

“I’ll always love you,” he tells her, and she believes him. There’s no doubt in her mind that he means it, even though it means a life of pain.

The grief in his eyes is almost too much to bear, so she closes her own, and they stay like that, frozen in that moment for as long as they can make it last.

But, of course, it could never last.

“Look at me.”

He says it like a command, but she can’t follow it. If she does, she knows their time will be up.

“Please,” he begs her, his voice breaking.

It breaks something in her, too, and she meets his gaze, despair already squeezing at her heart.

Warmth begins to spread through her, and the edges of her vision begin to go foggy. She can’t look away from him now, not even if she wanted to.

Hydra whispers to her, and the more he does, the more his words fade. She tries shaking off the heaviness settling over her, tries to clear her sight, but it’s futile. The feelings grow and they grow until she closes her eyes, and the darkness overcomes her.

In that void, she thinks she hears someone apologizing, but it’s gone quicker than it came.

For awhile, there’s nothing. But from nothing springs voices, unrecognizable.

“Did it work?” someone asks. They sound sad and that makes her heart twinge with sympathy.

“It has to have worked... It has to.” The second voice sounds even worse, cool but so obviously broken.

She groans and shifts, taking her time to blink away the spots in her vision. When she can see, she finds two people sitting over her, a woman and a man. In shock, she tries to sit up, only for a head-splitting headache to push her back down.

She clutches at her head and winces. The other two have quieted down now and watch her. The woman frowns at her, concern written all over her face, while the man- he looks a little too calm.

“What’s... who are you?” she asks them.

They don’t answer.

Instead, the woman places a hand on the man’s shoulder. He looks down at her, whatever mask he’d been trying to wear crumbling. Before anyone else can move, he’s on his feet and out the door. The woman lingers for a second before she runs after him, leaving her all alone.

Her heart ached for whoever those people were, but in the end, they were just strangers...

So why did the thought of that man make her heart feel like it’s breaking?

She shook her head, and immediately regretted it at the sharp pain that lanced through her skull. Tears well up at the pain, though some part of her insists that’s not the only reason why, and then she’s crying full on.

It’s only when a knock at the door startles her out of the thought that something was missing does she get it under control.

“Come in..?”

All the air in the room seems to leave as a large man came in- no, not a man. A god. A god whose portrait hung on every floor of H.E.R.A. and who she’d only dreamed of meeting. A god who was that _and_ a king.

Zeus.

He smiles at her, something dangerous in his otherwise calm demeanor.

“Hera. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was clear enough to any of you who read, but what happened is that Hydra charms MC into forgetting him completely, essentially erasing her memory to the point before they met so that she won't have to hurt the way he will when she becomes Hera and they're ultimately forced apart. MC can feel something missing, but she doesn't know what, even though it hurts, meaning Hydra's charm only went so far and didn't work the way he'd meant it to.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
